This invention relates generally to artificial windows, and more particularly to improvements in such windows whereby selected scenes, as from the exterior or remote exteriors, appear at the viewing surface of the window, as viewed for example from a room interior.
There are millions of windowless offices in the United States alone. Also, there are many basements which have no windows. Also, windows in highrise buildings often look out on light wells which do not afford interesting views.
Recently, artificial windows have been proposed to include backlit transparencies on which scenes are depicted, as for example seashores with sand and ocean, pastoral scenes, etc. These are viewed from the interior of a room and maintained in such manner that the viewer gains the impression that he is looking through an actual window to the exterior. Such artificial windows have many benefits, but generally lack scene shifting or movement, and thus are less credible than they might otherwise be. Accordingly, there is a need for such improvements in artificial windows which can enhance the realism of the scene portrayed, particularly scene relative shifting as the viewer moves about the room.